


Jabberwock Reverie

by starrylitme



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Budding Love, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), KamuKoma Week 2018, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pokemon - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: Kamukura is approached by an eccentric trainer with a Blissey. That this trainer doesn't like battling is just one element that draws Kamukura's attention.(Pokemon Trainer AU taking place on the made-up region named Jabberwock.)





	Jabberwock Reverie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idemandahug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/gifts).



> This is probably the most simplistic of the fics for this week and I wrote it because my friend wanted a pkmn trainer au. Which is fair. I love pkmn trainer aus. I tend to overthink them a lot, lol.
> 
> So I really tried to not go overboard here. For now it's just short digestible (hopefully) fluff with bits of world-building and exposition. I would like to write more pkmn trainer aus, but... Again, I tend to overthink. A lot.
> 
> Also yeah the nicknames for Komaeda's Pokemon are references to certain characters I really like. I mean, Blissey's full nickname is just taken from the species' name in French and has been since before I saw that certain show, but... Yeah.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

“Hey...can you hear me?”

“Uuu... Uu...”

“Euphy, don’t hover. He might end up feeling suffocated.”

Immediately, crimson red eyes flickered open. The other trainer jumped along with his Blissey.

“Aah!” he gasped. And then, he caught his breath as Kamukura sat up. “So, you were just lying there of your own volition...? You really shouldn’t just lay out in the open like that. It’s rather dangerous. Do you at least have your Pokémon with you?”

“No,” he said. “I do not need them. I can handle myself.”

“E... Ehhh...?” Bored with the matter, Kamukura stands and dusts himself off. He turns to be on his way to nowhere in particular, but the other trainer is calling out for him. “Wait, wait...! Are you him, then?! The incredible Kamukura Izuru?!”

That Blissey slid in front of him, blocking his way. Even with his icy glare, she didn’t move. Kamukura blinked a few times, and the trainer caught up to him, albeit short of breath.

“I-I, um... I’m a huge fan!” he exclaimed. “Anyone who can lead any Pokémon like that...! They must be something else! I’ve heard all sorts of things!”

“Most of them silly rumors, I assume,” Kamukura replied coolly. “But if it is a battle you wish for, I have no interest. As I said, I have no Pokémon with me. And I have no interest in going and rallying a group for such a menial request.”

“I’m... No, no...” The other shook his head. “I’m not a battler. Too chaotic. Too messy.”

“Then a demonstration of skill? An autograph?” he asked, almost snappishly. “You and your Blissey are in my way.”

“I didn’t tell Euphorie to do that, but she tends to do as she wants.” The trainer gives his Blissey a look. Blissey was still glaring at Kamukura, however, for his rude attitude, so the trainer can only sigh. “Euphy’s been with me since I was a kid and she was a Happiny. So she feels pretty comfortable doing whatever.”

Kamukura blinks, once, twice.

“...it seems you two are quite close, then.”

“Aha...” The trainer blushes, tugging at his hat. It does little to hide the wild, white curls of his hair. “Hearing that from Kamukura Izuru is something else... But no, I just wanted to get to know you better.”

Kamukura quirks an eyebrow. And the trainer goes on.

“I mean... Anyone who can communicate with all Pokémon the way you can... You must really have a beautiful, wonderful heart,” he murmured, fiddling with his fingers. “Someone like you who can bring out the beauty of Pokémon...who understands them so well... I really, really want to see such things for myself.”

**_...Huh._ **

“Your name,” Kamukura said. “What is it?”

“O-Oh right! I never gave you my name!! O-Oh dear...” Flustered, he practically covers his face in his hand, taking in a deep, shaking, shuddering and steadying breath. He meets Kamukura’s gaze, his own eyes shimmering. “Komaeda... Nagito. I’m Komaeda Nagito. I-I’m from Laverre City, Kalos.”

“Kamukura Izuru,” Kamukura said. “Which you already knew.”

Komaeda nodded almost helplessly and waved his hands.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Kamukura-kun.” Despite everything, he manages a bright smile. “I hope we can get along in spite of myself.”

Euphorie chirps happily in agreement.

“...it is nice to meet you,” Kamukura echoed and then nodded towards the bouncing Blissey. “Now if you do not mind... I am rather hungry.”

“O-Oh, let’s eat then! I do have food we can share, Kamukura-kun!”

“Uu!” Euphorie happily waved an egg in the air, making Komaeda laugh.

“And Euphy has her eggs. You can enjoy one at your leisure. It would make Euphy happy as well.”

“Hm.” A pause. “Very well.”

“Yay, yay!”

“Uu, uu!”

And that was how they met.

* * *

Kamukura Izuru had never been too terribly interested in people. However, Pokémon were different. Their level of understanding and their intelligence was at a level that humans couldn’t hope to fully understand. And yet, despite that, so many of them wanted to get along with humans regardless save for a few exceptions.

Humans were careless and often cruel. Kamukura knew this well, even without taking his own experiences into account. There were many—far too many humans who were consumed by greed and ego. Humans who pushed their Pokémon to the brink for the sake of weakly-defined ambition.

But even humans who truly loved Pokémon were ones that Kamukura hardly connected with. After all, he cared little for battling, and he cared less so for being a trainer. If he were forced into a battle, he would just recruit Pokémon who would’ve charged after the other trainer anyway.

After all, he was built in with the strategies that would succeed, for any and all circumstances.

Unfortunately, that gave him an annoying reputation. One that only aggravated him further when people began to recognize him.

The Jabberwock Region was meant to be remote, but it seemed that no matter where he turned, a trainer would be waiting in the midst.

...all that said, he didn’t mind Komaeda Nagito.

Komaeda Nagito, for a trainer, was a curious one. As someone from Kalos, he expectably had an eye for beauty and aesthetic. Trainers who did not like to battle were uncommon, but not unheard of, however...

It was clear that Komaeda Nagito was a bit of an eccentric. His partner Pokémon fussed over him more like a parent. He often got into unique predicaments through the means of what could only be dumb luck. He seemed to be interested in anything and everything that Kamukura had to say. Even when it came to strategies that Komaeda had no use for whatsoever.

It was...strange and yet, this person’s presence was not an unpleasant one.

“Dia, look at all these brambles stuck in your fur... How despairing...”

“She is from Alola,” Kamukura observed. Komaeda perked up and nodded.

“Ah, yeah, as a Vulpix, she snuck into my bag and I ended up hiking with her. It took a while before I realized where the extra weight came from. But she really does have a lot of charm, doesn’t she?” Komaeda hums as he combs through one of the silky smoke-colored tails. “She prefers to laze around, that said. As expected, I suppose, of a former deity...”

Kamukura’s gaze flickers to the Ninetales’ relaxed expression, eyes shut and head ducked. Then, beady red eyes opened briefly to meet his own gaze.

“...as expected,” he merely echoed. “She has a unique color as well.”

“Ah... Yeah...”

Komaeda’s shoulders were tense.

“...a lot of my Pokémon have a unique color,” he mumbled. “Only Euphy doesn’t. Because... She was given to me as a Happiny by my parents.”

“I see.”

_Curious. Pokémon of a different color tend to be rather elusive._

“A-Ah, oh, Kamukura-kun!” Komaeda gasped. “There’s so many brambles in your hair, too! After I finish with Dia, I can comb them out if you want.”

Kamukura blinks once, twice, and Komaeda frets.

“O-Or not!” he exclaimed. “Goodness, of course you wouldn’t want someone like _me_ touching your hair...”

_Komaeda Nagito is..._

“Actually, I do not mind.”

_...not a bad person to be around._

“A-Ah, oh...” Komaeda’s cheeks darken. One of Dia’s tails plops onto his head, tickling his nose until he sneezed.

Kamukura snorted at the sight.

_Surprisingly, I really don’t mind this person’s company._

He wasn’t sure why. More data would have to be gathered.

* * *

At some point, he wakes up to something burning.

“Oh, no! No, no, no! Dia! Freeze it!”

And now, there was a frozen pot atop the pile of charred lumber that used to be their campfire. Komaeda whined as Dia yawned with disinterest. Already, Euphorie was trying to cajole him with an egg.

“...Komaeda Nagito, what, exactly were you trying to do?” he asked. “If you wanted to cook, you should have asked me.”

Komaeda sniffles as he nibbles reservedly on the egg. He brightens up a little, but it’s not much.  
  
“I wanted to make cupcakes...! Or poffins... Whatever seemed like a better idea at the time, I guess?”

Kamukura blinks at him.

“...I see.”

_He guesses._

“But I really am a terrible cook,” Komaeda laments. “And even though I tried to do my best without a recipe... Uuu...”

“Uuu,” Euphorie echoes.

“Uuu,” Kamukura drones. And then he flips his hair back. “It is alright. This is expectable behavior from you at this point. I do not mind it much. The frozen monstrosity has a rather interesting smell. I cannot even tell what ingredients were used. That’s rather impressive.”

“Y-You really think so?” Komaeda asks, hands clasped and eyes sparkling with tears.

_Making faces like that..._

Kamukura averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks heat oh so slightly.

“It is...quite impressive.”

“Yay!”

_He’s...endearing._

It’s strange, thinking that way about someone else—especially a trainer who sought him out at first, but for someone like Komaeda Nagito, it was...just what it was.

Komaeda Nagito, who once again had that forlorn face when staring at the frozen monstrosity that used to be a pot, a campfire, and miscellaneous.

“...what are we supposed to do with this...?”

It was not very often Kamukura Izuru was faced with a situation where he did not know what to do.

“Hmm.”

_Interesting._

“...we should run a few experiments. With a factor this indiscernible, the possibilities are indeterminable, thus endless.”

“You really think so?” Komaeda asks. “Nothing too dangerous, right? Oh, not to presume that you’d be reckless, Kamukura-kun! Of course not!” A shudder. Komaeda holds himself. “B-But I can’t deny I’m getting a little excited at the idea of what might happen...!”

“Indeed.”

It was not very often he was the one running tests, after all. Preparations would have to be made first, however, such as...

“Uuu!” Euphorie chirped, and Komaeda immediately turned on his heel.

“Euphy. It might be too dangerous so please return to your ball, okay?”

“U _uu_!”

“Euphy, _please_.”

“Uuu!”

“Euphy...!”

Eventually, they managed.

* * *

Afterwards, Komaeda was sleeping deeply and heavily and covered in bandages. Kamukura’s own fingers were bandaged as well, and the dull ache still throbbing in his joints and knuckles was still an odd sensation. Unsurprisingly, Euphorie was pressed up protectively against Komaeda, petting his hair as he slumbered and listening intently for anything that might approach them. She was also, occasionally, shooting him quite the dirty look.

A dirty look that he admittedly deserved.

Despite what happened, Komaeda Nagito was laughing it off with an easy smile as always. I suppose, then, that Komaeda Nagito is that kind of person. The kind of person who smiles in the face of misery, and one who has been through enough to become numbed.

He thinks he understands the person called Komaeda Nagito rather well at this point.

_...and yet I’m still curious about him. Why?_

It looks like he still had information to gather.

_...yes... That is all there is to it._

His fingers hurt, but his chest hurt, too. Why? It was not like he was injured there but—

_It hurts worse when I look at Komaeda Nagito slumbering so innocently without a care._

Komaeda, who sighed, smiling slightly as Euphorie brushed his hair back.

“...you do that for him often,” Kamukura said quietly. “Would I be accurate to assume it is because of his parents...?”

Euphorie nodded simply at that.

_The pain worsened even more. How peculiar. Am I dying?_

It really was so curious.

Komaeda murmured something incomprehensible. Before he realized it, he had already reached for him. He only noticed it because Euphorie was giving him a stern, disgruntled look.

“...I do not wish to withdraw,” Kamukura said lowly, not understanding it himself. “But you may smack my hand away if you wish.”

Euphorie’s glare sharpened, but she turned away with a huff, pulling away from Komaeda but still keeping him securely curled up her lap.

Slowly and hesitantly, Kamukura touches his hair.

_Fluffy like Euphorie._

He shouldn’t be surprised, and yet, he couldn’t deny the sensation of running his fingers through was quite the pleasant one.

_It really is soft._

He remembers Komaeda brushing through his own hair, humming as he did.

_“Aha, Kamukura-kun’s hair is like fine silk. Oh, Dia’s fur is still prettier, of course. But Kamukura-kun’s hair is very, very pretty. I really am lucky.”_

Lucky, he had said. Luck was such a fickle, boring thing.

_“Everyone has the boring element of luck. Even I have luck.”_

_“Ehe, that’s true. But for me, luck is...mm, different.”_

_“Different?”_

_“I don’t want to bore you with talks about myself, Kamukura-kun.”_

_“Hmm.”_

“That was wrong,” he found himself murmuring. “Komaeda Nagito is not boring. I would not have stayed as long as I have if he were.”

Euphorie snorts.

It’s—flustering. Because Komaeda is still sleeping, eyelashes fluttering and lips parting. Komaeda is—

_Eye-catching._

“...in all my time wandering around aimlessly, among humans and Pokémon alike, I really haven’t met anyone like him,” Kamukura said. “Especially when it comes to humans. Humans are...predictable. Expectable. Boring. Trainers, especially.”

For a moment, he was quiet, watching Komaeda contemplatively before taking notice of Euphorie’s stare boring into him. With a wide-eyed stare like that, well, it was no wonder she was Komaeda’s Pokémon.

When Komaeda didn’t look at him with awe, it was with this same piercing curiosity.

Kamukura’s eyes fall shut.

“Mmm...” Komaeda shifts as a thumb brushes over the curve of his cheek. “Hnn...”

And then, a sigh.

“Kamu...are you...?”

“Not exactly human?” Kamukura watches blankly as Komaeda’s eyes flew open. “Yes. You’ve suspected that for a while, haven’t you?”

Komaeda flies up, Euphorie quickly taking his shoulders.

“I-I!” He stammers. “I-I was just dreaming...! I...!” Flustered, he tuckers himself out, groaning and rubbing at his temples. “I... So it _is_ true...”

“I am impressed,” Kamukura said. “You did a good job of treating me so normally while suspecting something so abnormal. But you were observing me all along, weren’t you?”

“Not the entire time,” Komaeda mumbled, fiddling with his fingers. “But... Even though I heard the rumors, I didn’t really see anything to support them from you... You were pretty comfortable just sitting around and staring at things, Kamukura-kun. Aha, not what I expected at all. So lazy! So unmotivated! So boring! Not at all what you would expect of a genetically modified _trainer_!”

Kamukura folds his arms against his chest and turns away.

“Human experimentation is still a weird thing to wrap my head around,” Komaeda goes on, laughing without a hint of mirth. “But I suppose it does make sense. No matter how powerful the Pokémon is, it takes a trainer to make use of it in battle. In the hands of an incompetent trainer, Pokémon are as wonderful as they are completely _wasted_.”

For a moment, under the twinkling stars, the two of them were quiet.

“Battling is how people and Pokémon alike improve, and both parties are important. Strength can only go so far without strategy. Strategy can only go so far without strength. That said, I still don’t want to force my Pokémon through that with how incompetent I am.”

“Is that it?” Kamukura asked dully. “Or are you perhaps afraid of your own potential?”

With Euphorie nuzzling him, Komaeda could only huff.

“I want to find a way that causes the beauty of Pokémon to blossom like a flower,” he said. “Battling on its own, while inspiring its own specific sort of passion and hope—just isn’t what I’m looking for. Back in Kalos, I found myself utterly entranced by performances. So I want to try something more like that. Contests are nice, but I didn’t want to limit myself to just that, so I came to Jabberwock because I hear that here is where Pokémon shine _especially_ bright.”

“The Pokemon and trainers here are stronger,” Kamukura replied. “But other than that, it is no different than any other region.”

“All regions have their individual charms and distinctions!” Komaeda exclaimed. “To just put it like that is really so boring, Kamukura-kun! Didn’t you come here because you wanted to witness more from people and Pokémon alike?”

Kamukura scoffed.

“I came here because it seemed to be more isolated. I thought I would have better chances of being left alone. Battling...is boring, when I am already designed to be a master of strategy and training. There is nothing more I can obtain in this state.”

Komaeda frowned, puffing his cheeks.

“That’s such a boring thought process to have,” he said. “But... It seems to me that you want to get as far from your intended purpose as possible.”

He didn’t say anything in response to that, but his silence was enough of an answer.

“What an unhappy person you must be,” Komaeda added.

Euphorie offered him an egg with a chirp. She whined when he did not take it.

“I am not unhappy,” he said softly yet firmly. “You are wrong. It is not like that.”

Euphorie whined once more.

“I am not unhappy,” he insisted. “I...”

_...I have not been...for a while...at least._

“Is that so?” Komaeda asked enigmatically. He smiles. “Well, that makes me happy to hear. But it’s hard to believe, considering you were so aimless that you’ve just been dealing with my antics.”

_It is because of those antics that I am not unhappy._

“It’s the truth,” he said instead. “You need not worry about it, Komaeda Nagito.”

“But I’m going to worry anyway, sorry.” Komaeda is beaming. “Because I really like you, for putting up with me, Kamukura-kun. I really, really like you.”

It was dark out, cold out, and yet he felt his face warm.

“...I... I do not dislike you.”

“That really makes me happy to hear!” Komaeda chirped. “I really am so lucky to be told that by someone like you!”

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” he pointed out. “My feelings are my own regardless of the circumstances that may transpire.”

“Ehehe, I suppose that’s true... Still, I feel pretty lucky...” With that Komaeda lays back down, head in Euphorie’s lap but still beaming up at him with eyes of starlight. “Kamukura-kun, let’s see everything the Jabberwock region has to offer. And if we come across any trainers... Let’s not meet their eyes, okay?”

_That will only do so much._

If he is dragged into a battle—he wonders how Komaeda will react. Komaeda, come to think of it, is a bit unpredictable in certain regards. He really is—

“I also want to try cooking again,” Komaeda hums. “Maybe blocks...?”

_Something else. He’s something else. Ironic. People would normally say that about myself._

“Your injuries are still healing,” he pointed out. “So, can you wait a few days before that?”

“Ehe. You almost sound like Euphy would.”

Euphorie looked at him pleadingly.

“...if we are going to stick together,” he said. “I might as well look out for you.”

Komaeda blinks at him, and then, _ah_ , he blushes.

“...you don’t have to do that, Kamukura-kun.”

“But I will anyway.”

Komaeda shivers a bit, lips pursing before he turns away.

“You should sleep already. The stars will only be up for so long.”

“I suppose.”

He pulls up the extra sleeping bag that Komaeda owns and makes himself snug. He turns to Komaeda, and by then, he’s already back to fast asleep with Euphorie humming a lullaby of sorts.

Kamukura blinks once, twice, and then turns back to the stars contemplatively.

_What the Jabberwock region has to offer... Somehow, I predict that it will pale in comparison to this._


End file.
